What happened after all?
by Kotori Yui
Summary: The more Ren thinks of certain events about the previous night, the more confused he gets.


**Yô minna~san (-0-)/  
Etto, let's see... This fic was supposed to be one thing but ended up as something totally different lmao i can't even... i don't like it, but I don't actually dislike it either. However, don't expect too much from it because I wasn't supposed to publish it, but since I had written it already I decided to do it ~v~ otherwise it'd have been a loss of time (it already feels like it ;w; lol) a** **lso, the summary sucks xD but really once you finish reading this you will understand why I couldn't come up with something better haha.**

 **All in all, enjoy x)**

 ****Mistakes ahead as usual, but i don't even care anymore :v I've read worst stuff already xD gomen to everyone who gets bothered, i don't want to sound disrespectful ^-^****

* * *

 **~What happened after all?~**

* * *

"W-Wait Masa, w-what are you doing?"

"I'm undressing you." Masato said nonchalantly, too focused on pulling Ren's pants down.

"Wai… Wait right there, Hijirikawa Masato!" The astonished blond exclaimed trying to understand the reality surrounding him at the moment. The blue haired teen stopped what he had been doing and faced his lover as patiently as ever; though his hands were still trying to pull Ren's pants down. The blond scowled, lightly blushing, and prevented the blue haired male from doing as he pleased by grabbing his wrists. "I… Okay, I understand that you want to do it, and I'm not complaining for that because I also want to do it, but… why are we on reversed positions?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow and laughing nervously.

The sudden silence on the room made Ren realize that something had happened with his lover. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and asked softly, "Masato, what happened?" The blue haired teen looked away, but Ren grabbed his chin forcing Masato to face him. "Don't avoid my question."

"I'm… not avoiding your question." The insecure tone of Masato's voice just made Ren more impatient.

"Okay. I'll believe you; if you say so, then it's the truth. Still, I want to know, why are you all over me like this? Did someone say something to make you do it?"

"Not really."

"Then… What happened?"

A long moment of silence; impatience from Ren and nervousness from Masato, but finally the blue haired teen decided to speak.

"I just wanted to make you mine." Masato admitted nonchalantly.

"I see. So that's your- wait…" The blond looked at Masato with widened blue eyes. "W-What did you say just now?"

"I want to make you mine, for once." Masato repeated flushing softly.

"Make… Make me yours...?" Ren took a deep breathe, "Okay I just want to make sure, but make me yours like what?"

"I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel every time we do it."

Ren was too astonished to possibly react. Masato's confession echoed inside his head over and over, yet he couldn't utter a single word.

Masato faced the blond seriously for moments, yet he leaned over his lover, who tried to escape somehow from the bed where they had been half lying half sitting. Somehow Masato's gesture brought him back to reality.

"H-H-How can you say something like that with such a serious expression?" The blond was totally embarrassed and he didn't even know the reason. It's not as if he wasn't used to that kind of things. He seduced Masato all the time, and they had done more things than he could count already; really embarrassing things. However, somehow, listening to such words from Masato's mouth was too... astonishing; too unexpected. It was, definitely, too much for him to handle so suddenly!

Masato's face lowered more to Ren's, turning the already embarrassing moment into something too unbearable to the blond.

"Am I not good enough to be accepted by you Ren?" Masato's tongue licked his half opened warm lips lightly. Ren had to make an extra effort not to squeal at the sudden action.

 _"T-This damn idiot! Where did he learn to be this bold?"_

"Won't you allow me to make love to you?" With each word uttered, Masato's hands descended over Ren's body slowly finishing what he had previously started: pulling his lover's pants all the way down. His mouth kissed Ren's neck softly trying to stimulate the blond.

"Wha- W-Wait, Masato where are you- Aanh~ unnh- mmm-"

* * *

Ren's eyes quivered softly a couple of times before being totally opened. The bright sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom, which forced him to blink until his blue orbs got used to the intense daylight. He turned his toned body sleepily around on the bed, gently embracing the warm body next to him. His lips formed a soft smile while his light blue eyes observed the beautiful and delicate features of the sleeping blue haired male. He could be all day looking at Masato without getting tired of it; especially after the passionate night they had had. Just remembering about it, brought back vivid and irreplaceable memories to his mind. Masato was so adorable and irresistible whenever he clung to his body tightly, desperately begging him for more as he tried to hid his face behind his arms every time Ren looked directly at him... His sweet voice, moaning his name over and over again, was the trigger to drive him crazy-

 _"Wait... Wait, wait, wait; if that's what happened last night, then what the hell are these sudden scary memories of me under Masato and moaning desperately horny?"_

The boy next him woke up, eventually, as his lover got lost in thought trying to join all the missing pieces of the puzzle. Masato tried to call at him, but he was completely ignored as if no one had ever talked to him. Frustrated, the blue haired boy stood up and headed towards the bathroom inside their bedroom in order to take a quick shower. Not too long after, Masato returned to the room, already dressed and ready to one more tiresome day, and noticed that Ren was still lying down with a puzzled look on his face.

His frustration grew stronger and unable to control himself for longer, Masato shouted determined, "Ren, what happened? Why are you so serious?"

With Masato's harsh and loud tone of voice, Ren recovered from his previous state. Yet, instead of replying to his lover he asked something else in return.

"Né Masa, what happened last night?"

Masato flushed deeply and furrowed his brows in annoyance, glaring darkly at his lover who stared back at him seriously.

"You damn bastard..." He muttered in a low trembling voice. "Here I was worried about you and what I receive in return is such treatment? Tsk, go die!" Without more complaints, Masato left the room feeling too embarrassed to look at his lover's face. Meanwhile, Ren was too dumbfounded looking at the closed door of the bedroom, trying to understand Masato's behavior. He had done a simple question, why had his blue haired lover reacted in such an overreacted way? Besides, he was the one suffering in the middle of all that. Ren just wanted to find out if those images in his head were true or a mere dream.

"I guess I will have to find out in a different way." He murmured to himself with a small smirk in his lips.

* * *

 **Yep, that's why I told you to not expect too much from this lmao**

 **This is crappy but maa, i don't totally dislike it x3**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading :'D !**

 **Bye~Bye,** **⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***


End file.
